


Just Noise

by clairell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairell/pseuds/clairell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets scared at a thunderstorm.  The lights go out.  The boys sing to him until he falls asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for belly-aching cuteness : )

Ever since Harry was a little boy, he knew that he was different from the other kids.  Anne would never let him play football with the other boys in his class because she never wanted him to get hurt.  When he was a little older, she never let him go to parties or have friends over, which was just fine with him.  He’d much rather be at home cuddling with his mummy.

And that brought him to present day.  He was all alone in a house full of people and four bandmates who knew nothing of his predicament.

Zayn caught him staring out the window one afternoon.  “What’s up, Haz?” He had asked, the sound of which nearly made the poor lad jump out of his skin.

“Nothing,” Harry whispered, not bothering to look at Zayn because he was trying to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“It’s not nothing,” Zayn said, rolling his eyes a bit.  “C’mon.  You can tell me.  What is it?”

“I miss my mum,” he sniffled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“We all miss our mums,” Zayn said, rubbing Harry’s back gently.

Harry nodded a bit.  “I need to finish unpacking,” he said curtly.  He busied himself quickly, hanging up his tops in the closet, putting his other things in their drawers. 

Zayn sighed.  “We’re watching a film in my room,” he said.  “Maybe that’ll take your mind off things.”

Harry nodded and took Zayn’s hand.  Zayn brought him into the room across the hall where the other three lads were lying across each other on the bed.  “Harry!” Niall cheered, moving over so that Harry could have a space to sit.

“What are we watching?” The lad asked, nearly silent.

“The Woman in Black.  It’s a horror film,” Louis explained.

Harry nodded slowly.  It couldn’t be that scary, could it?  Well, he wasn’t so sure.  His mum had never let him watch a horror film.  Zayn pressed the play button and repositioned himself on the bed amongst a tangled mess of bodies.

For the first few minutes, Harry was all right.  The scary wasn’t _too_ scary—he just had to remind himself that the things that were going on weren’t real.  That got harder as the film went on, though.  The scenes were darker, there was more silence.  He felt his eyes get warm with tears.

That’s about when it started thundering.  There was a flash of lightning outside the window and Harry jumped nearly a metre off the bed.  The lights cut out, and the telly flashed to a blank screen.

The only thing you could hear was the sound of the rain and Harry’s whimpers.

“Hey, hey,” Liam said, pulling the lad up onto his lap.  “It’s just a little thunder, yeah?”

Harry hiccupped, choking on his tears.  He let out a high-pitched sob.  “So _loud_!”

“It’s all just noise, Hazzy,” Niall reassured.  “Nothing to be scared of.”  He runs his hands down Harry’s trembling back, cooing like his mother always did when he used to get frightened during the night.

Harry sniffled and hid his face in Liam’s neck. 

“Shh, love,” Liam hummed.  “You’re going to make yourself sick.”

“Miss m-my mum,” he coughed, throwing his arms around Liam’s back.

Zayn looked on with a knowing glance.  “What did your mum do when you were scared back home?” He asked.

“W-warm milk,” he stuttered.

“Got it,” Louis said almost immediately.  He stood up, walked a few steps and then realised.  “The power’s out,” he said.  He sat back down on the bed.

“Was there anything else?” Zayn asked.

“Sing,” Harry choked, squeezing his eyes tightly shut as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky.

“What should we sing?” Niall asked.

“Anything.”

“I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’ll never let you go,” Zayn sang softly into Harry’s ear.  “When all those shadows almost killed your light.” He picked Harry up, princess style, as the lad let out another sob.

Liam pulled back the duvet and Zayn laid Harry down, tucking him in.  “I remember you said, don’t leave me here alone,” he picked up, giving Harry a kiss on the forehead. “But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight.”

“Just close your eyes.  The sun is going down,” Niall intoned.  He wove his body underneath the covers and held him close to his chest. “You’ll be all right, no one can hurt you now.”

Louis climbed in on the other side, taking the last line. “Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe and sound.”  He readjusted Harry’s pillow so he would be comfortable.

But Harry was already asleep.  Liam and Zayn tucked into bed next to him as well, nearly cuddling him to death.  They knew he was asleep, but they peppered him with kisses.  Niall and Louis held his hands.  Liam kept a protective arm around his waist.  Zayn kept humming until they all fell asleep.

A little later on that night, a crack of thunder startled Harry awake, so the others got up as well.  “Just a bit of noise, that’s all,” Louis repeated. Zayn had discovered that the lights were back on, so he went to the kitchen and made Harry his warm back.

He came back with the mug in his hands.  “Drink it slow,” he whispered, running his hand rhythmically up and down Harry’s back.  “Don’t want you to get a stomach ache.”

Harry did as he was told, taking nearly a half hour to sip the whole mug of it, but the lads sat by him through it all.  They shushed him as the rain began pouring harder and harder, and when he was finally through, they all got back into the bed right next to him.

“Sleep tight, Haz.”

The four others fell asleep to the sound of Harry’s soft snores.


End file.
